It's Raining, and I Love you
by Mads515
Summary: Cam seems nervous one day while at Maya's house. Maya assumes its because of the Ice Hounds... but is it? Camya fluff One-shot:) Review please!


It's Raining, and I Love You

Maya sat down on the couch as the storm outside raged on. Both of her parents were at work, and her sister Katie was out with god-knows-who, so Maya and her boyfriend had the house to themselves. Her boyfriend Cam was by the front door. He was on the phone with one of those stupid Ice Hounds. Cam didn't seem happy. Maya couldn't hear what he was saying, but his eyebrows were furrowed, and his face was turning red with anger. Maya was very tempted to snatch the phone from Cam and hang up on whoever he was talking to, but she restrained herself. Instead she went over to the DVD cabinet to find a movie for her and Cam to watch.

As she contemplated which DVD to watch, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. Maya chuckled and shifted herself so she was facing Cam. He lightly kissed her forehead, and Maya blushed. Her cheeks turned a bright scarlet color, which made Cam smile and laugh lightheartedly. Happily, Maya wrapped her arms around Cam's neck, and looked up into his deep coffee colored eyes. The worry that she saw in his eyes made Maya frown and she let go of him. Maya took his hand and led him over to the couch.

After snuggling close to him and resting her head on his shoulder, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Cam replied nonchalantly as he draped his arm over Maya's shoulder.

Maya shrugged him off and abruptly sat up so she was no longer resting on him.

"Campbell Saunders, I demand you tell me what's wrong this instant," Maya whined.

"Honestly My' it's nothing. Just the team being the team," Cam said, trying to ease her worries.

In all honesty, yeah, the team was ragging on him, but he was also nervous because he was planning on telling Maya something really important.

Maya seemed mostly satisfied by Cam's answer, and she snuggled close to him again. Sighing in relief, Cam kissed the top of her head lightly. Because Maya had gotten… distracted while picking out a movie, she and Cam sat in a somewhat awkward, but peaceful silence. The rain acted like a soundtrack as it pelted the house.

Feeling like this was a good time to tell Maya what he needed to tell her, Cam took a deep breath.

"So umm… IT'S RAINING!" he blurted out, mentally kicking himself for chickening out.

Maya giggled at Cam's awkwardness. "Yeah it is. There was this one time when me and Katie-"

Cam couldn't comprehend what Maya was saying because he was so nervous. All of Maya's words blurred together into a steady, beautiful sounding hum in Cam's head. He stared intently at Maya as she chatted on. He noticed all of the little things he liked, no, loved about her.

He smiled at the way her blue eyes lit up and how Maya fidgeted with excitement. Maya used animated hand gestures to tell the story more clearly. Everything about Maya was perfect and adorable and _Maya_. Cam didn't know how else to describe it.

"I love you." Cam murmured quietly before he could stop himself.

He could feel Maya go still against him as he timidly waited for a response.

"I love you too Cam." Maya answered, as she sat up and focused on his eyes.

This time when she looked into the deep brown of his eyes, all she could see was happiness. In that moment as Maya gazed at Cam and Cam gazed back at Maya, she'd never felt so content.

Nervously Cam leaned in and tilted his head. Maya followed his lead. She snaked an arm around his neck, while her other hand stroked his light brown hair.

Just as their lips touched, a large burst of thunder startled them both. Maya jumped and pulled away in shock. She heard Cam wince. When she looked over at him, she noticed that her arm was still near his head, along with one of her bracelets that must've gotten caught in his hair. How she hadn't realized her arm was attached to Cam's head, she'd never know, but she'd never felt so embarrassed before.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" Maya exclaimed. She tried to continue apologize, but was cut off by Cam's laughing.

Her face burned with embarrassment, and she playfully hit him with her free arm in frustration.

"This isn't funny!" she whined.

"You are absolutely right. Not funny at all." Cam said trying and failing to keep a straight face. Once his laughter died down he leaned closer to her, "Are you gonna untangle me any time soon?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Cheezy." Maya replied with a smirk of her own as she began to untangle her bracelet from Cam's hair.

Just as she had almost got the piece of jewelry out, she heard the door open. Her sister Katie and Katie's boyfriend Jake barged in. It was obvious they had been caught in the storm because they were both soaked.

Katie saw Cam and Maya practically on top of each other, Maya fumbling, trying to get something out of Cam's hair.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked hesitantly.

Cam could feel his face heat up. He knew that Katie wasn't his biggest fan. Katie already thought he was a womanizing jerk. Being caught in this somewhat compromising position probably wasn't helping his case.

Neither he, nor Katie muttered a single word to Katie. Both of them were at a loss for words. Cam was afraid of what Katie would do to him if she found out he had almost kissed Maya. Maya knew that if she told Katie she'd gotten her bracelet stuck in Cam's hair while almost getting her first kiss, Katie would use that to embarrass her for the rest of her life. Staying silent was a much better alternative.

"Weird." Katie muttered under her breath as she took off her soggy coat and led Jake upstairs.

Once Katie disappeared to "study" with Jake (or at least that's what she's tell her and Maya's parents if they asked), Maya finally freed her wrist from Cam's skull.

Before she could say anything to Cam, such as an apology, Cam cupped her face with his hands and kissed her softly. Maya's face flushed pink as Cam sat back to look at her.

"I really like rainy days." Maya said with a smirk.

Once again she brought her lips to his. _She __**really**__ liked rainy days._

X FIN X


End file.
